Storage solutions may be tasked with quickly and efficiently storing and retrieving large amounts of data with a finite amount of processing power, bandwidth, and memory. Some storage solutions may compress data to maximize storage capacity. Metadata may be used to facilitate discovery and retrieval of the compressed data. In some instances, errors may develop in the compressed data or the metadata.